Our last summer español
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: Recuerdos de el último verano de Ru y Sen


OUR LAST SUMMER  
  
Nuestro último verano  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡¡ANTES DE LEER ESTE FIC!!!  
  
ATENCIÓN: slam dunk vio la luz en 1990, es decir que en ese año los personajes tenían 17(Ru) y 19(Sen) aproximadamente, por lo cual, hoy en día (2003) rondarían los 30 y 32 respectivamente.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La lluvia caía sobre Kanagawa escandalosamente y un joven de ojos ya no tan fríos se paseaba por su apartamento. Recordaba... sólo recordaba...  
  
-Akira...  
  
Intentó abrir dos o tres cajones que estaban trabados por su contenido, así que comenzó a revolver un cajón del que ya empezaban a caer unos cuantos papeles que parecían haber sido escritos rápido, en la noche y entre lágrimas...  
  
Después de buscar por unos diez minutos enbcontró la última carta que había escrito y que, a diferencia de las otras, se encontraba presentable y ensobrada.  
  
-Sé que tienes tu vida, pero quiero que lo sepas...  
  
Dos lágrimas cayeron de su ojo derecho, sobre el papel blanco.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
A continuación, extracto de la carta que FUE RECIBIDA por al Sr. Akira Sendo, el día 29 de abril de 2002.  
  
"Amado Akira-kun:  
  
The summer air was soft and warm  
  
The feeling right, the Paris night  
  
Did it's best to please us  
  
And strolling down the Elysee  
  
We had a drink in each cafe  
  
And you  
  
(el viento de verano fue suave y cálido  
  
el sentimiento correcto, la noche de Paris  
  
hizo lo mejor para complacernos  
  
paseando por el Elysee  
  
tomamos tragos en cada café   
  
y vos)  
  
Nuestro último verano, esa noche en el hotel de París, los cafés, nuestro paseo por el Elysee, tomados de la mano, desafiando la mirada de los curiosos. No era como en la escuela, bueno, no fue tan fácil al principio, y menos cuando al principio Koshino jodía con que te amaba (sí que fue difícil). Pero aparte de eso, varios chicos de la escuela nos apoyaron; no sabía que hubiera tantas parejas: fue una gran sorpresa.  
  
Ese último verano. El viento soplando en tu rostro, moviendo tu cabello en el que gastas no sé cuántos litros de gel mientras que yo ni siquiera veo un peine. El lío que se armó cuando intentaste peinarme mientras dormía. Cuantos tragos en la noche francesa... Y vos...  
  
You talked of politics, philosophy and I  
  
Smiled like Mona Lisa  
  
We had our chance  
  
It was a fine and true romance  
  
(vos hablaste de política, filosofía y yo  
  
sonreía como Mona Lisa  
  
tuvimos nuestra oportunidad  
  
fue un lindo y verdadero romance)  
  
Vos siempre hablando de política y filosofía... me vuelves loco *_*!!! diciendo que algún día serías un profesor importante en la universidad mientras yo, aunque no lo puedo creer, sonreía. Creo que sonreir me hace sentir más feliz y cuanto más feliz estaba, más sonreía. Con mucho detalle y palabrería dijiste que me parecía a la Mona Lisa, así que hiciste trucar un cuadro con mi foto para guardar como uno de los rcuerdos más importantes de nuestro último verano. Fue una gran oportunidad de vivir nuestro verdadero romance... ¿verdadero? tú te has ido...  
  
I can still recall our last summer  
  
I still see it all  
  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
  
Our last summer  
  
Memories that remain  
  
(todavía puedo recordar nuestro último verano  
  
todavía lo veo todo  
  
caminatas por la rivera del Seine, riendo en la lluvia  
  
nuestro último verano  
  
memorias que recuerdo)  
  
todavía puedo recordar los hermosos paisajes que tú creabas con tu sóla presencia. Las flores se veían muy bellas cuando tu te acercabas a ellas. Cuando te ibas eran sólo otra flor en el mundo. Si hay algo que no te gustaba era la lluvia, cosa que más amo... sí Akira, aún la amo, sólo te he dicho lo contrario para seguir estando contigo porque te amo y no soporto estar lejos de tí... yo reía bajo la lluvia y para tí... tú estás acostumbrado a sonreír, así que cuando llegamos al departamento y me dijiste que odiabas la lluvia luego de que nos habíamos revolcado por el pasto húmedo y luego de haber sentido nuestros cuerpos, juntos, pegoteados por el agua... que lindos recuerdos...  
  
We made our way along the river  
  
And we sat down in the grass  
  
By the Eiffel tower  
  
I was so happy we had met  
  
It was the age of no regret  
  
Oh yes  
  
(hicimos nuestro camino por el río  
  
y nos sentamos en el pasto  
  
al pie de la torre Eiffel  
  
estaba tan feliz de que nos hubiéramos conocido  
  
era la epoca de no arrepentirse  
  
oh sí)  
  
que lindos todos los caminos que hicimos a través de los ríos. ¿recuerdas como nos revolcabamos en el pasto abrazados al pie de la torre Eiffel? te amo, te amo, te amo... que hermoso que nos hubiéramos conocido... lástima la forma y el momento en que nos vimos por primera vez, si nos hubieramos conocido en otras circunstancias nos hubiéramos amado desde el principio. En todo ese verano no nos arrepentimos de todos los besos que no dimos y de todas las noches en que hicimos el amor, viendo la torre Eiffel desde la ventana... Con licor en las copas cristalinas, sobre nuestros cuerpos, sobre nuestros... labios... el alcohol pegando nuestros labios...   
  
Those crazy years, that was the time  
  
Of the flower-power  
  
But underneath we had a fear of flying  
  
Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
  
We took the chance  
  
Like we were dancing our last dance  
  
(esos locos años, cuando era el tiempo  
  
de 'flower power'*¹  
  
pero en realidad teníamos miedo de volar  
  
de envejecer, miedo de lentamente ir muriendo  
  
tomamos la oportunidad  
  
como si estuvieramos bailando nuestro último baile)  
  
los locos años cuando era el momento de el poder de las flores... no lo vivimos en realidad, pero hubo un día en que decidimos reírnos haciendole creer a la gente que éramos hippies en serio y casi terminamos haciendo el amor en medio de la calle. pero la verdad es que teníamos miedo de hacerlo allí, no sé por qué. estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos... la última noche pensamos en que sucedería si algún día pudieramos volar, en envejer, en morir lentamente... y después de todo eso, decidimos hacer el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho, tomamos la oportunidad, como si fuera la última vez que nuestros cuerpos se recostarían juntos... y de hecho, así fue...  
  
I can still recall our last summer  
  
I still see it all  
  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
  
Our last summer  
  
Walking hand in hand  
  
(todavía puedo recordar nuestro último verano  
  
todavía lo veo todo  
  
en la tourist jam**, alrededor de Notre Dame  
  
nuestro último verano  
  
caminando de la mano)  
  
sigo recordando nuestro último verano, sigo viendolo todo, todos los paseos, caminatas... todo el tiempo amándonos, dulcemente, tomados de la mano...  
  
Paris restaurants  
  
Our last summer  
  
Morning croissants  
  
Living for the day, worries far away  
  
Our last summer  
  
We could laugh and play  
  
(restaurantes de Paris  
  
nuestro último verano  
  
medialunas por la mañana  
  
viviendo el día, preocupaciones muy lejos  
  
nuestro último verano  
  
podíamos reír y jugar)  
  
los restaurantes de ese último verano, las medialunas a primera hora de la mañana junto al café y a la torre Eiffel que nos cansamos de ver por detrás de la cortina.  
  
Y ahora... esto es lo más importante que quiero decirte Akira, esto es lo más importante de mi carta... averigué sobre tí en todos estos años en que desapareciste y nunca volví a verte o hablarte...  
  
And now you're working in a bank  
  
The family man, the football fan  
  
And your name is Harry  
  
How dull it seems  
  
Yet you're the hero of my dreams  
  
(y ahora estás trabajando en un banco  
  
el hombre de familia, el fanático de /básquetball/*²  
  
Y tu nombre es /Akira/*³  
  
que tonto suena  
  
todavía eres el heroe de mis sueños)  
  
sí, eres padre de familia, tienes tres hijos, según escuché, dos mujeres y un niño. me entusiasmé en que le pusieras Kaede... me hubiera gustado ser yo Kaede Sendo, y es entonces cuando siento que ese niño me reemplaza y tú me olvidas gracias a él... dime que no es cierto...  
  
sigues siendo el mismo loco fanático que no se pierde un sólo partido, que trabaja, se ocupa de su familia y ya no visita París... ¿que fue de el retrato de 'Kaede Lissa' que hicimos en nuestro último verano... y más importante Akira... ¿qué fue de tú amor por mí?  
  
Aún te amo...  
  
TÚ Kaede-kun "  
  
  
  
  
  
Owari?? USTEDES deciden...  
  
valeriahaller@hotmail.com  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todavía no estoy muy diestra con esto de escribir fanfics, me falta... pero me gustaría saber si con   
  
esto divierto a alguien o soy sólo un problema para la humanidad -.-  
  
Si les gustó y tienen ganas de alguna especie de continuación (aunque el hecho de que sendo se divorcie para estar con Ru no la veo ni cuadrada, aunque sea muy lindo y bla, bla, bla...) pueden pedirla y la intentaré... prometo que lo haré, aunque sea de a un capítulo por mes intentando continuarla, aunque sigo diciendo que nadie cambia su vida a los 30 para volver con su 'amor' de preparatoria... pero si piensan distinto manden ideas y armaré un cocktail con buena forma de lo que quieran leer...  
  
-------------------------------------------- IMPORTANTE -------------------------------------------------  
  
*¹ flower power (poder de las flores): era el 'lema' (por decirlo así) de los hippies.  
  
*² decía fútbol, el deporte más común sobre la tierra  
  
*³ decía harry: lo importante de este nombre es decir que es uno de los nombres más comunes que existe, como un juan, o josé. la canción se refiere a que ahora es una especie de 'cualquiera' que tiene una vida monótona que se limita al trabajo, la familia y un fanático del deporte más común sobre la tierra.  
  
** no sé q' es ^O^; escriban si saben algo... 


End file.
